Dragon hero: Dovahkiin
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: The draborn finds himself victim to the Thalmor in one of Elder scrolls. He now finds himself in a world alien to his own but atleast the dovahkiin can fit in now. (rated T for crude language... for now)


A Redguard had been on the trail of a rogue mage. Who happened to steal an elder scroll from the college in Winterhold. So far he has tracked the Rogue wizard into a ruin deep inside Skyrim.

"Damn wizard I'm going to make an example out of you." The Redguard mumbled as he retrieved his axe from the head of a draugr. The Redguard moved silently through the catacombs as he ended up cornering the Rogue wizard. The Brenton turned around. Her eyes full of grief and sorrow as she looked like she would cry at any moment.

"I'm sorry dragonborn…" She cried. A rune appeared from under and trapped the Dragonborn. The brenton took her hood off.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Redguard gritted through his teeth as he struggled against the magic. He felt like his chest was being crushed as he struggled against the force being exerted on him.

"I made an agreement with the Thalmor, I get rid of you and they let my people go." The Breton said and she tip a dagger with some kind of potion.

"I could help you I could stop them and set your people free…" The Dragonborn said to which the Brenton shake her head. She stabbed the Dragonborn through a gap in his armor.

"No, you can't stop them, they are an army, they'll just come back and then they'll slaughter everyone. Trust me if there was a way I would take it but this is the only way. Please know that I admire you for saving Skyrim from the dragons" The Brenton said as she held the elder scroll high. Dragonborn felt dizzy as whatever the knife was coated in began to take effect. He couldn't shout as he felt like his teeth have been glued together.

"Be gone Dragonborn, by words with bones older than your own. I break your stand on this age and send you out. You are banished Dragonborn, from Skyrim from, from all of Tamriel. I banish you!" She chanted and then it was followed buy a bright light and thus the Dragonborn was gone. Clapping could be heard as a high elf stepped out of the Shadows.

"Well done, you have done the unthinkable and got rid of the Dragonborn. We will do as we promised on one condition. The Elder Scroll is mine and then you can have your people back." The Thalmor agent said and the Breton handed the elder scroll over. The two walked out of the ruins and wondered what was the fate of the Dragonborn.

The Dragonborn woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the Sun hitting his face. He felt rather different he felt shorter. He then realized his armor with two big on him.

"By Talos what happened?" The Dragonborn groaned as he took off his helmet to see where he was it turned out he was on a beach. He began to take off all his armor and looked down his arms and legs to realize she was just more than shorter. He ran his hands over his face to feel that he had no longer a beard. He then ran to a pool of water and checked his reflection to realize he was no longer an adult but a teenager. The Dragonborn stumbled backwards in shock of what happened he couldn't believe it he was a kid again.

"Oh devines help me…" The Redguard said as he checked through his inventory good news is he still had everything. Bad news is that most of it was too big to wear. The Dragonborn began to scratch his head, he knew he had to get some new clothes but the question is where and how not to draw attention to himself in his current state. He ditched his old armor as it was too bulky to carry around and began looking for something to wear. Sticking to the bushes, he then came up on a beach house where there was clothing up on a line.

"Devines forgive me…" the Dragonborn whispered as he took the clothes off the line but in place left a purse with some gold coins in it. He began to dress himself in these odd clothes. The pants were blue and made out of a material that he couldn't figure out, and the shirt was black and very soft unlike his old clothes which were worn and scratchy. He then walked along the beach trying to get his mind together and trying to figure out this world that he's been dropped into. When suddenly a giant and muscular man descended upon him and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Hey kid don't you know stealing is bad?" the giant man asked loudly. The Dragonborn rolled his eyes as if that was obvious.

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a choice." the Dragonborn said to which the man placed his free hand. On his chin and rubbed it.

"Why?" He asked and the Dragonborn pointed into the direction of his abandon armor.

"I don't know how to explain this but I just woke up on this beach and I really can't fit into my old clothing anymore." the Dragonborn said and pointed back at the clothesline.

"It's not like I planned I'm leaving nothing behind though I left a purse with some gold coins to cover for the stolen clothing…" The Dragonborn explained and the giant man put him down.

"Show me where you put this old clothing is?" he asked and the Dragonborn led him to the old armor. To which he let out a hum.

"What is this?" He asked. The Dragonborn picked up the helmet.

"Dwarven armor, I forged it from the metal the dwemer used in their crafts but now it doesn't seem to fit me anymore." the Dragonborn explained to which the giant man raised an eyebrow, Dragonborn then noticed that the man seem to smile a lot.

"Dwarven armor? Just where are you from?" the man asked to which the Dragonborn scratched the back of his head as he explained where he was from.

"Skyrim, a province of Tamriel. It's home to the lot of the Nords who inhabit it's cold mountainous climate." Dragonborn said to which the giant man laugh. He patted the Dragonborn on the back which confused the Redguard.

"You probably think I'm more stupid than I look Skyrim, nords, come on I'm not that stupid…" He said to which the Dragonborn pulled out some books and a map.

"I have a map right here and books and documents coming from Skyrim do you have any idea who I am?" The Dragonborn asked as the giant man looked through the documents and books.

"No but do you have any idea who I am?" He asked as he continued flipping through the books.

"I am the Dragonborn Avadol, Master of Thu'um the ancient language of the dragons." the Dragonborn exclaimed to which the man seemed pretty interested.

"Nice to meet you Avadol I am the symbol of peace All Might. What is the ancient language of the dragons?" All Might asked and Avadol smirked.

"It is powerful shouts that vary with each shout, I could push you away with just the utter of my voice." the Dragonborn said which made All Might laugh.

"Then let me have a taste of this ancient language." All Might said and the Dragonborn did not hesitate he took a stance and looked at All Might.

"Fus Ro Dah!" the Dragonborn shouted and kicking up sand and sending debris towards the direction he shouted. All Might braced himself as he was pushed back by the extreme force. He was taken by surprise but now he truly believes what this teen has to say.

"That was some amazing power tell me if there are any other shouts you can do?" All Might asked to which the Dragonborn nodded. He turned away from the muscular man so he could utter another shout.

"Yol Toor Shul!" the Dragonborn shouted breathing out a fire, showing All Might a glimpse of the Thu'um.

"Did you see that the power of The Voice!" Avadol cheered. All Might clapped his hands. He walked over to the boy.

"I think we have much to discuss so far concerning your origin." All Might said to which the Dragonborn nodded and off they went to a Diner that was nearby. The two of them were handed menus and the Dragonborn could have helped but look around everything felt alien to him he had never seen such a place before. He then saw All Might looking at him almost as if he was watching him.

"This is my favorite American style diner here in Japan." All Might said and a waitress then came to take their order. Avadol took in all the sights, so many lights that glowed pretty colors.

"Welcome to our American themed Diner, All Might, it is an honor to serve you again and this is…" the waitress asked to which All Might blurted out.

"My nephew Avadol, yup he came to visit me all on his own." All Might said which earned him a stare from the Dragonborn and the waitress.

"Well can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked, to which the Dragonborn begin reading through the menu. He didn't quite grasp any of the drinks were.

"What's cola?" Dragonborn asked to which the waitress and All Might gave him bewildered stares.

"Cola, you know like soda." The waitress said and the Dragonborn shook his head.

"No I don't know." He said to which All Might butted in.

"He'll take a large Cola and for me I'll have a bottomless cup of coffee." All Might said to and the waitress jotted it all down. All Might wiped the sweat of his brow.

"You really aren't around from here?" All Might asked to which the Dragonborn's eyes widen.

"For Talos sake, yes I'm not from around here everything is so different. The furniture, the drinks, the clothing, the people, it's oh so weird, also what was that for saying that I'm your nephew?" the Dragonborn asked. Sweat dropped from the side of his head and he cocked his head to the right.

"To make it more believable, trust me when I say this but being special like in your case is how you attract unwanted attention. So tell me what was Skyrim like?" All Might asked to which Avadol began to happily talk about it.

"What can I say Skyrim was a beautiful place mountains that ran high and rivers that ran low. Ruled by the high King until he was killed by a Jarl from windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. The rebellion soon followed." Avadol explained and the waitress served their drinks to them.

"And our we ready for the meals?" She asked as she flipped her notebook open. All Might began to order for the two of them.

"He will have the All American cheeseburger with a side of fries and I will have the same." All Might said with a smile and the waitress nodded taking the menus with her. Avadol was curious to what a cheeseburger was.

"So why did they Rebel in the first place?" All Might asked. Avadol pulled out his necklace to show that it was an amulet of Talos.

"The Empire outlawed the worship of Talos on the whims of the Thalmor. They said he was not one of the nine divinities and that he should not be worshipped. This hit hard was a lot of the Nords living in Skyrim. They rebelled because they felt like their way of life was threatened." Avadol said as he took a sip of his drink.

"By Talos this is amazing." he said as he took another sip. This was not the typical Ale or Mead but something even sweeter and it had this weird bubbly texture.

"So who or what is Talos?" All Might asked to which The Dragonborn began to talk with passion.

"Talos was once man, Tiber Septim, he United all the nations in Tamriel under one empire. A feat once thought impossible, the eight divines rewarded him for his accomplishment with a place by their side as the god Talos, becoming the ninth divinity. Talos is the god of war and governance, the hero-god of man." The Dragonborn explained as the waitress brought over their food.

"Enjoy." she chirped and The Dragonborn look at his food with curiosity, he took a bite of the cheese burger and was in bliss. The Dragonborn scarfed down the entire Burger along with his fries and All Might did the same. After they were done eating the Dragonborn handed All Might, some gold coins.

"Oh you should probably keep this, not that your money's no good but way too valuable. Here we pay with paper currency." All Might said as he handed the gold back.

"Anyways you have a situation that is very unique, I will take it in my responsibility to show you this world and help you however I can." All Might said and was about to take off.

"But we need to pay the bill first." He said. After the bill was paid they went around the city, the Dragonborn has never seen such a sight it was even bigger than solitude. However he noticed that most of the people had such Oddities about them.

"Some of the people seem so bizarre." Avadol said as he found himself staring at this woman with four arms and this man who had a horn protruding from his forehead.

"Ah yes see in this world people are born with quirks, I have a quirk myself which is called One For All, it allows me to tap into an unlimited source of stockpiled power." All Might said to which the Dragonborn began to understand.

"So everyone has a power, or ability, so everyone's a hero." Avadol asked to which the swole pro hero nodded.

"Yes and no, people have quirks but they are not allowed to use them in public unless you are a pro hero, as for being a hero, you have to be licensed." All Might said which made the Dragonborn frown.

"So if I get into a fight and I used my ability would that still be illegal?" The Dragonborn asked to which All Might nodded.

"Yes it be Illegal and you be in trouble with the law. We usually tend to look the other way when it comes to quirk use, as long as it's not destructive." All Might said and he then got a bright idea.

"While I get some pro heros involved in helping you how about you try out for the sport's festival and attend U.A high school." All Might asked and Avadol raised an eyebrow.

"Attend a school?" He asked to which All Might nodded as he handed him a pamphlet.

"You'd be training to master your quirk and become licensed as a pro hero. Plus it give you something to do." All Might said to which the Dragonborn nodded.

"But where would I stay?" The Dragonborn asked.

"With me a course, you can stay me, I already gave you the cover identity of being my nephew so it would only make sense" All Might offered. Avadol thought about it. He was no longer in Skyrim heck he's no longer in Tamriel. Perhaps it was best to stay with a local.

"Alright All Might, I accept your offer." Avadol said and All Might's smile grew larger. All Might picked up the Dragonborn.

"Hold on and squeeze your buttocks!" He said and then leaped high into the air. This took the Dragonborn by surprise as they sailed high into the air. Avadol wasn't fazed by the height, he rode on a dragon once. However seeing a man jump hundreds of feet into the air was more than astonishing. After a trip which All Might carried the teenage Dragonborn to a nice penthouse. He opened the door for Avadol and let him in.

"Now I'm going to my room. You can look around and help yourself to the fridge, just try not to break anything." All Might said as he tossed a blanket and pillow to Avadol. Upon the Dragonborn's examination he could clearly see designs of All Might on them.

"Oh and you can sleep on the couch for tonight. I don't really have a spare bed ready yet. Goodnight." He said as he pointed the Dragonborn to the couch and then closed the door behind him.

"Umm… Thanks…" Avadol said and he went over to the couch and began to wonder what this black rectangle with soft buttons was. He pushed the button that started the T.V and was in awe. He began to watch the T.V. as he hit more buttons and gained an understanding of what the T.V did. He was flipping through channels and began to indulge on the shows until he switched onto a kid's show where a red monster was teaching kids life lessons, he began learning the way of people in this era, what things were, what quirks were, and that technology was amazing. The Dragonborn curled up in the blanket as he dozed off to the kid shows. He was soon off to dreaming of Sovngarde and snoring on the couch.

(I kinda wanted to throw this idea of a crossover out there. After playing a lot of skyrim I just thought it would be a good idea. I may make more in the future it just depends on the reception it gets. I apologize for any minor typos)


End file.
